earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Silas Helvig
History Speed Demon: 1989 - Present Silas Helvig is the son of Steve and Susan Helvig, religious missionaries from Texas. Silas had a rough upbringing, spending the first 5 years of his life bouncing around Canada (where his parents were proselyting when he was born) before his family returned to Opal City. Growing up, Silas held his brother Devan in the highest regard, as did the whole family. Devan was in training to become a minister at a young age which pleased his extremely religious family; but Silas never seemed made to do anything right, no matter how much his father beat him. One day, as teenagers, the brothers were fishing when their canoe ran into rapids causing both to fall out. Silas made it to the shore and ran for help. Devan’s body was not found until much later that day, having hit his head when he fell in. Not only was the loss of his brother traumatic for Silas, but so was his father drunkenly yelling at him “God took the wrong son!” before throwing a bottle at Silas. Right then and there, Silas turned his back on his family and his God, only taking his brother’s motorcycle with him as a keepsake. For the next few years, Silas toured the country and found odd jobs to keep him busy, eventually finding himself in the world of illegal street racing. Silas had found his true calling. It was never about the money for Silas (and the money was good), but it was all about the thrill of knowing that one wrong move would cost him his life… and eventually that moment came. In the middle of a race, a high speed collision on the streets of Gotham put Silas in a coma for four months. When Silas awoke he found his left leg amputated below the knee. Devastated and broke due to medical costs, Silas turned to something he thought he never would again: religion. It was in his search for God that Silas Helvig found a church which he felt was tailor-made for him: the Order of Righteous Fury was a Christian motorcycle gang that found solace in the sound of revving engines. Silas was one of its youngest members when the masked man known as Dumas took charge of the gang and Silas became an even more devout follower when the gang took on a new role as the Sons of Batman.Oracle Files: Silas Helvig UPDATE Silas Helvig was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: Silas has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in him that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. Abilities * Driving: Silas is an expert at driving having been a former street racer. In recent years he has become a much more proficient biker, preferring the thrill of riding motorcycles at high speeds, making full use of their smaller size for added maneuverability. Due to his working with the Challengers, the Monitor has found a way to allow this same natural talent to develop into an instinctive ability that allows him to operate all vehicles with this same precision, even ones which would normally require extensive training, such as the Ultima Thule. * Firearms: As a member of the Sons of Batman, Silas has learned how to use a gun. He is a decent marksman and gunsmith. * Mechanics: Silas is a skilled mechanic with some training but mostly just good with his hands, having a natural understanding of how things fit together and should work. Silas is particularly adept with vehicles, able to jury-rig repairs until a professional can so to it. * Weaponry: Silas is practically an artist with his trusty crowbar. Weaknesses * Alcohol: Silas has a genetic predisposition for alcoholism. He tries to limit himself to one or two beers per night as a result, but has been known to go on serious benders when he slips up. To his credit however, Silas has been pretty good about not allowing himself to drive while drunk and his love for driving does help him to stay on the wagon. * Anger: An aspect of himself that Silas resents is his anger, which reminds him of his father's drunken temper. Silas feels he keeps it in check better than his father ever did, but he has been known to fly off the handle and do something he immediately regrets in heated moments. * Hydrophobia: To this day, Silas is deathly afraid of water due to having lost his brother due to a childhood drowning. As a result, Silas is very uncomfortable around bodies of water and usually needs to be sedated to get on a boat. He will absolutely refuse to go swimming in anything larger than a shallow pool. * One Leg: If hit in just the right way below the left knee, Silas' prosthetic leg can be detached, causing him to topple over. This leg, while state-of-the-art, also limits the speed at which Silas can run.Deluxe Oracle File: Silas Helvig Trivia and Notes Trivia * Silas became Sergeant-At-Arms of the Sons of Batman after Luke Fox was outed as mole in VOX Box: Meeting of the Masks. * Silas' mind is always in the gutter. He enjoys deliberately twisting words and expressions into sexual innuendo. * Silas has a small collection of animal bones, furs, claws, teeth, etc. * Silas only drinks from plastic or paper cups and cannot stand the feel of glass in his or her hand... unless that glass is a cold beer bottle. * Silas is prone to absentmindedly disassembling and reassembling things when bored. * Though he does have a room at the clubhouse, Silas prefers to sleep in the back of his van. Silas' van is a black '72 panel van with a souped-up engine, custom rims, reinforced structural frame, and a sweet airbrushed mural of an alien landscape and ringed planet in space. * Once an avid swimmer, Silas is no longer able to swim due to his deep-seated fear. If dropped in water, his panicking would cause him to drown. * From a deeply religious background, Silas can recite a great number of biblical passages from memory. * When in deep focus, Silas often mumbles conversations to himself, usually having 'conversations' with his brother Devon, with Silas playing both parts. Notes * Silas "Speed Demon" Helvig is an original character created by ArkhamRedX. Links and References * Appearances of Silas Helvig Category:Original Characters Category:ArkhamRedX/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion